Outta Control
by toiLet-cam
Summary: Dumbledore decideds to let our Slytherins and Gryffindors play a game called Outta Control, so don't lose your nerve now! It's a battle of not going mad, a war between our two fave houses, without flipping your lid... R&R.


Who would have thought Dumbledore of all people could be so evil to start a game called "Outta Control"? Draco Malfoy was definitely not happy about this idea, and whining at the Slytherin and Gryffindor table could be heard. Only the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs seemed to be glad, as that meant no bickering for one whole month, talk about heaven!

As much as Draco loved torturing the Golden Trio, he knew he wasn't allowed to really start shouting and losing his patient. He would have to be quiet when he insulted them. Talk about social suicidal if Slytherin lost because of him.

Draco wasn't dense, the Slytherins would probably hang him by his boxers on the Whomping Willow and make him suck a pacifier, if they lost against their enemies. Especially St.Potter would have a good laugh about it. He shuddered at that thought. Talk about creepy! Potter with his big round green eyes would probably take a good long look at his underpants. It was common rumour in Hogwarts that Potter was gay.

The next day…

The battle had begun. Staring at her opponents, Hermione narrowed her eyes until they were slits. Dumbledore made them wear a special device, that detected whenever someone got mad and started throwing a tantrum. She was going to be very careful, especially around Malfoy.

That ferret made her all mad whenever he came near her.

Knowing the Slytherins, she was almost sure that they were going to win. Ron wasn't exactly Mr. Cool and Collected. And they were probably going to be the ones insulting them in the first place.

Everything started pretty good. Even when Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode started sneering at Ron in Herbology, he just merely shrugged and said sarcastically "I love you too."

That was enough to make both of them go all red and start screaming at him, while Ron chuckled.

"You think you're so great! You're useless!"

"Don't think you have a chance with me Weasley. I'm a hard-Slytherin bad girl."

Now all the Gryffindors were laughing their heads off. Ron was just joking, and they were both taking it seriously.

The Slytherins were losing points rapidly. Until Mr Bouncing Ferret, jerked his house-mates down and told them to shut up.

When the lesson was over Malfoy strolled over to them.

"Hi Weasel, as I see you have taken a liking for Parkinson and Bulstrode. Well, I'm going to have to tell you to flirt with them in a more gentleman way next time", he said smirking.

Rolling his eyes Ron said: "I didn't know all Slytherins think they're irresistible."

"Well Weasel we are. Why do you even try to deny the fact that you've fancied me for a long time?"

Now it was Ron's turn to be red. Malfoy said it with so much confidence, that it was embarrassing.

"Why you little…!!", but Ron couldn't speak more. Hermione had clasped her hand around Ron's mouth.

"If you want to throw insults suit yourself. Meet me in the Room of Requirements tomorrow night at 8pm. It's going to be a Battle of Insults. Whoever can name the opponent more names will be the winner."

"You are so going down Granger."

8pm, The next day…

The Room of Requirements was made to a boxing stadium. In the middle stood the boxing ring.

Blaise Zabini from the Slytherins was the moderator.

"Well isn't this exciting? Ladies and gentlemen today is a day you might want to keep in your diaries, especially the Slytherins, because today Draco Malfoy will take Hermione Granger down… ouch!"

Ginny Weasley was the other moderator and had whacked Blaise on the head.

"No way in hell. Malfoy is going to get flayed alive tonight. We are going to completely crush him…"

Hannah Abbott who was a Hufflepuff yelled "Shut up", since she was allowed to get mad.

There was a "Dong", from Colin Creevey's gong as he announced the start.

So long as they didn't yell they wouldn't lose any points.

"Malfoy begins!"

Smirking he began: " The reason why I hate you is because, you're a bushy-haired,

bitchy, ill-mannered, annoying, moody, pathetic, stupid ,controlling, naïve, big-headed, buck-teethed, disrespectful, ugly Know-it-all."

"Not bad at all, 14 insults."

Hermione cleared her throat. " All you've got? I hate you because you're a arrogant, sneaky, slimy, loathsome, irresponsible, selfish, unfeeling, cold, pompous, conceited, vain, spoiled, uncivil, materialistic, perverted hopeless case."

Smiling Ginny announced: "Not bad at all, 16 insults. Ha, who is winning now Zabini?"

Blaise only glared at Ginny, which was strange. Didn't he hate Gryffindors? Something was fishy, Hermione decided.

"Next round, Gryffindor winning."

"Who am I kidding Granger? Whatever you do you'll never win. You're a mudblood. The Dark Lord will vanquish you. You're going to die, it's just a matter of time."

Malfoy knew he had just hit a nerve.

She deserved being punished for winning the last round.

Everyone gasped. Nobody thought that Voldemort would become subject in this battle.

Hermione burst into tears. "I hate you for being Draco Malfoy!"

"I hate you for being a Mudblood!"

"I hate you for being such a jerk. I hate you for everything!"

"I hate you for being so clever!"

Hermione looked up shocked. Had he just admitted that she was academically good?

"I hate you for being top in potions!"

Now it was Draco's turn to be shocked. "I hate you for being such a good person!"

"I hate you for being a Voldemort supporter!"

"I hate you for being Order supporter!"

"I hate you for being so handsome!"

"I hate you for being so pretty!"

"I hate you for making me fall more and more for you by the minute!"

"I hate you for not only lusting you like the past seven years!"

"I hate you for making me dream about you for the past years!"

"I hate you because I love you!"

Taking a deep breath Hermione said in a shaky voice: "I hate you because I want to kiss you right now."

"Well, the feeling's mutual!"

Draco crashed his lips onto hers. While watching the pair snog each other senseless, Blaise's arms snaked itself around Ginny's waist.

"Looks like it's safe to tell you, that I hate you because, you're the only one I want", Blaise whispered into Ginny's ear.

"Well, Blaisey-boy, the feeling's mutual, the feeling's mutual…"

"Umm", came Harry's embarrassed voice, "I'm happy for you two, but have you just realized that both houses just lost tons of points because of your little I hate you episode?"

"Looks like the idea "Outta Control", isn't as bad as it seems. It brought two pairs together, who you never knew would never work…", came Lavender's voice.

"Come on Won-Won. What are you waiting for? I hate you for…"

AN: If u liked this story, plz review. If u didn't, plz review. whatever your opinion mayb, plz just tell me how u felt about this story, even if it's only 2 words. Good story, bad story, or "u suck!". plz also read my other ffs, and plz review in story "last tear". i definetely need a review to boost my ego, even if it is already king sized... well then, see u guys soon. saionara and plz excuse me 4 the fact, that i can't write properly today.


End file.
